


Bravery

by TheMockingDahila



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Children, Fluff, Gen, Kids, Yondu Loves Kids, abuse mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 02:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11281641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingDahila/pseuds/TheMockingDahila
Summary: Yondu and Kraglin are hanging out on Earth. They regularly visit a diner and this is where they meet an adorable little girl named Violet. She likes them and enjoys showing them her ponies but a problem arises when Violet's jackass father shows up.





	Bravery

Yondu was used to people staring, especially children. Children were curious about the world, and when they saw something different from what they knew, they were naturally interested. So he didn’t mind that the small girl was staring at him. She had been staring at him since they had come into the diner. She must have been feeling bold because she got up from her seat and walked over to the table where Yondu was sitting with Kraglin. Walking closer, she continued taking him all in. Suddenly, she reached out and touched his skin. He merely smiled, letting her ran his hand over his arm.  
  
“Does your mommy know you colored yourself blue?” She asked, running her fingers over his arm.  
  
Yondu had to chuckle. This was another reason he liked children. They were so innocent and also very honest. He was probably the first alien she had ever seen before.  
  
“No sweetie,” He smiled at her. “I was born this way.”  
  
The little girl looked up at him. She had a pair of big, round brown eyes that were filled with wonder. Her black hair was in two big pigtails and she had lovely dark skin. Clasped tightly in her hands was a rag doll with red hair. Honestly, she was just precious.  
  
“Wow! I wish I was born pink or orange or maybe red!” The girl said.  
  
Kraglin chuckled. The two of them had seen the little girl a few times. They were sitting in a diner, waiting for the rain to stop. This little girl was always in the restaurant, usually sitting at the bar with a coloring book. But today, she had gotten up the courage to talk to the two of them. Feeling even braver, the young girl sat next to Yondu in the booth.  
  
“My name is Violet!” She said and then held up her doll. “This is my Raggedy Ann doll. Say hi Raggedy!”  
  
Violet held up the doll’s hand and made her wave. It was the most precious thing Yondu had seen.  
  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you ladies,” Yondu grinned. “My name is Yondu.”  
  
“Yondu? That’s a funny name, but I like it.” Violet smiled sweetly.  
  
“This fella here is my first mate Kraglin.”  
  
“A first mate? What’s that?”  
  
“Well, you see darling, I’m a captain. Kraglin is my second-in-command.”  
  
“Are you a pirate?” Violet asked excitedly. “Like Captain Jack Sparrow or Blackbeard?”  
  
“Don’t know who they are. Are they cool?”  
  
“Yeah,” Violet played with one of her pigtails. “But they aren’t blue. Oh, are you like the Hulk?When he gets angry, he turns green and big! Are you sad? Is that your power?”  
  
“No sweetie. Like I said, I was born this way. I come from a planet called Centauri. We’re born blue.”  
  
“You’re an alien! Cool! What about Mr. Kraglin? Are you an alien too?” Violet looked at Kraglin hopefully.  
  
“Yeah, I sure am.” Kraglin smiled.  
  
“Violet? Oh sweetheart, don’t bother the nice men.”  
  
A woman wearing a yellow dress and white apron came over to the table. It was obvious she was Violet’s mother. They had the same skin and gorgeous hair. Yondu had recognized her. The woman was a waitress here. What was her name? It started with a C. Violet waved to her mother. The woman looked exhausted. No, not exhausted. The Terran female looked like she was ready to fall over at any given time. There were bags under her eyes, and Yondu could tell she had been on her feet for a long time. But despite this, she was smiling at the two aliens. Out of curiosity or because she had to be polite? He really couldn’t tell.  
  
“Mommy, I made new friends!” Violet said proudly.  
  
“I’m so sorry,” The woman smiled at Yondu weakly. “I don’t have a babysitter, so she has to come with me to work and--”  
  
“Oh don’t apologize. Violet is a delight, ain’t she Kraglin?” Kraglin nodded. “Is this your momma Violet?”  
  
“Yeah,” Violet nodded.  
  
“Should have figured. She’s as pretty as you,” Yondu looked back at the other woman. “It’s no biggy. She’s not bothering us.”  
  
“Are you sure?”  
  
“Positive Miss,” Yondu looked at her nametag. “Cora. Violet, I’ve got a story for you. Do you know the human who calls himself Star Lord?”  
  
“Yeah! He’s a hero and a--a---garden of the galaxy.”  
  
“A guardian of the galaxy,” Yondu chuckled. “Well, would you believe me if I told you that I taught him everything he knows?”  
  
“No way!”  
  
“Yes, way. See, when he was little, he was on my ship, and I taught him how to shoot a laser.”  
  
Cora smiled as Yondu began the story. Yondu glanced up at her and winked at her. Cora’s smile grew, and she headed back to work. For hours, Yondu told Violet tales about his life as a Ravager. Intently, the little girl listened, holding her doll and staring at Yondu with her bright eyes. She hung on every word, only stopping him to ask questions. She had a lot to ask for the two aliens. For instance, she wanted to know where they went to the bathroom, what they ate and if they had My Little Ponies in space.  
  
“Violet, it’s time to head on home.”  
  
“Can’t I stay here and talk with Mr. Yondu and Mr. Kraglin?” She asked hopefully.  
  
“No sweetheart. It’s late, we have to go home,” Cora said. “But if they come back tomorrow, you can talk to them then.”  
  
“Awwww,” Violet pouted. “I wish I could stay.”  
  
“Listen to yer mama Violet,” Yondu grinned. “You need your sleep. And in the morning, when you come with your mama, we’ll be here. You can even bring some of your ponies to show us.”  
  
“Okay! I’ll bring all my ponies, and I’ll introduce you to them!” Violet smiled as she got up from the table. “Night Yondu! Night Kraglin!”

  
Yondu and Kraglin waved goodbye to the young girl.  
  
“Cute kid.” Kraglin smiled.  
  
“Yeah. Goddamn adorable.”

* * *

 

Yondu and Kraglin went to the same diner every single day for weeks. Violet was thrilled. She was overjoyed at someone to talk to. It also seemed to be a big relief to Cora. The poor woman was overworked by the looks of it, and on top of it all, she had a daughter to raise. Yondu had no problem keeping an eye on Violet. In fact, he made his visits much more interesting.  
  
“This is Rainbow Dash, she’s a pegasus!” Violet held up the blue horse. “She’s super fast and has rainbow hair! And this is Fluttershy! She’s also a pegasus, but she’s shy and likes to talk to animals.”  
  
“Huh. Rainbow Dosh and Flutterwhy?” Yondu asked.  
  
“No!” Violet giggled. “Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy!”  
  
“Ah, you’re right,” Yondu hit himself on the head playfully. “I’m so silly!”  
  
“What’s this horsey’s name?” Kraglin pointed to a white one.  
  
“That’s Rarity! She’s a unicorn, and she’s fashionable!” Violet explained. “Spike has a crush on her. Spike’s a dragon, but he’s Twilight’s best friend.”  
  
“You sure know a lot about ponies,” Kraglin picked up another one. “You wanna learn to ride them one day?”  
  
“Yeah,” Violet said. “I want a pony one day, but I have to wait because Mommy doesn’t have enough money for a pony. She works really hard, but most of that money goes to stuff like bills and school. I wish I didn’t have to go. School is boring, and it’s filled with smelly boys.”  
  
“Boys can indeed be smelly,” Yondu mused. “Violet, where’s your daddy at?”  
  
“I don’t like my Daddy. He’s a buttface!” Violet declared.  
  
“A buttface? Well, that isn’t nice.” Kraglin said.  
  
“Yeah but he’s not a nice person,” Violet continued. “Daddies are supposed to be kind to their wives and their daughters, but my daddy isn’t. He yelled at Mommy, pulled her hair, pushed her down and he even hit her. So I hit him back.”  
  
“You defended your mother,” Yondu grinned slightly. “You sure are brave!”  
  
“Am I?” Violet asked. “Like you?”  
  
“I think you’re braver than I am sugar,” Yondu patted her head. “Now, let’s get back to your ponies.”  
  
For a while, things were fine. Cora slowly became more comfortable about Yondu and Kraglin. On good days, she’d slip them a slice of free pie. She would even talk to them, explaining about how she was trying to go back to college, some Earth invention. Cora was studying to be a nurse. Working at the dinner was just a means to an end. Yondu had jokingly suggested she become a Ravager, making her laugh. Violet said she wouldn’t mind living in a spaceship as long as she could bring her ponies.  
  
There were times where Violet would fall asleep on Yondu’s lap, and he would carefully pick her up to take her to Cora’s car. Violet would talk and talk, not wanting to stop even if she was tired. Yondu could always tell when the young girl was ready to collapse. But she would talk until she closed her eyes and slumped over against him. Kraglin teased Yondu about being a big softie, but the first mate adored the little girl as much as Yondu did. Kraglin let Violet paint his nails, commenting on how talented she was. It was a charmed life.  
  
Until one day.  
  
“Violet?” Cora looked behind the counter. “Violet? Honey, where are you?”  
  
Yondu watched as Cora searched for her daughter. Violet hadn’t been waiting for him and Kraglin, so he already knew something was up. Cora looked more frazzled than usual. Her eyes searched the diner, her face filled with dread. Yondu glanced at Kraglin before approaching Cora.  
  
“Miss Cora, is everything alright?” He asked.  
  
“Oh, Yondu! Have you seen Violet? I can’t find her!” Cora began. “She was sitting over there in that booth, but when I came back from the kitchen, she was gone!”  
  
“Did you try checking the bathroom?” Yondu suggested.  
  
“I didn’t! That’s a good idea!” Cora gave him a weak smile before heading to the bathroom.  
  
“Boss?”  
  
“Yeah, I know. I think she’s just in the can. She’ll be--”

  
A scream caused Yondu to jump slightly. Both he and Kraglin ran to the bathroom. Cora was on her knees, rocking back and forth. She was holding something. Yondu joined her, holding her. She looked at him, tears running down her face. The item in her hand was Violet's Raggedy Ann doll. The head had been torn off.  
  
“He took her,” Cora said between cries. “Oh my god, he took my baby.”  
  
“Miss Cora, can you use your words?”  
  
“He found us! My ex-husband! He found out where I worked and he took Violet! Oh god, what will he do to her? What if he---”  
  
“Now, now, now,” Yondu stopped her. “Listen, there is no need to get yourself worked up. Me and Kraglin will take care of this for you. We’ll get Violet back. You just tell me his name, and I’ll find him. I promise.”  
  
“No, I can’t ask you to do that.”  
  
“You’re not asking,” Yondu helped her up. “You go sit down, and we’ll deal with your nasty ex. Alright?”

* * *

 

  
“Come out from under the bed Violet.”

  
“NO!”  
  
Violet was scrunched up beneath the bed in the hotel room. In one hand, she was clutching a pair of scissors she had found in one of the drawers. Despite her father’s kind face, she knew it was dumb to trust him. Already, he had hit her. Her lip was busted thanks to him. Glaring at him, she tightened her grip on the scissors. It was the only way she could defend herself. Her father had already slapped her, and her face still stung from his hand.  
  
“Sweetie, please.”  
  
“Don’t call me sweetie!” She growled.  
  
“Honey, I”m trying very hard to be sweet,” He reached towards her. “Don’t you want to be a family again?”  
  
“Not with you!” Violet spat. “You hurt mommy! You said you were going to get better and you lied! I hate you and wish you would just die!”  
  
Her father’s eyes turned dark. For a second, Violet was scared. But she remembered that Yondu had called her brave. She was just like him. Her father reached again, trying to get to her but then there was a knock at the door.  
  
“Go away please!” Her father called.  
  
Another knock came, this one louder and more forceful. Growling, her father got up. Violet waited a second before scooting closer towards the edge of the bed. Then was a loud boom as the door was opened and Violet heard a familiar voice.  
  
“Yondu?” She asked.  
  
Feet appeared in the room. Violet was silent until she saw Yondu’s face. Smiling, she crawled out from under the bed. She dropped the scissors as she wrapped her arms around the alien’s neck. Yondu picked her up, holding her tightly. Violet sniffled a bit, but she didn’t want to cry. Brave people didn’t cry. She wasn’t really sad. If anything, she was happy that someone had come to save her. Yondu looked at her.  
  
“Are you alright?” He asked, looking at her lip.  
  
Violet nodded. Yondu went into the other room. Kraglin had a strange weapon pointed at Violet’s father. He looked over to Violet who hid her face in the crook of Yondu’s neck. She didn’t want to look at her terrible, awful good for nothing dad. Instead, she just clung to Yondu for dear life.  
  
“Where are you taking my daughter?”  
  
Yondu placed Violet down. She shivered and a tear rolled down her face, but Kraglin quickly picked her up. Like with Yondu, she clung to the other alien. Yondu opened up his jacket. With a sharp whistle, his famous Yaka arrow floated to his side. Violet watched the silver weapon hover in the air. Her father wasn’t as impressed as she was. Instead, he was giving Yondu a death glare.  
  
“You can’t have my Violet, and you can’t have my Cora!” Her father shouted.  
  
Another whistle and the arrow pierced her father’s hand. He shouted out in pain as Yondu grabbed the other by the neck.  
  
“Listen to me and listen to me well asshole,” Yondu’s voice was low. ‘If I ever hear about you bothering this sweet, little angel or her mama, I will tear your asshole out through your nose. You’ll never see them again, got it?”  
  
“They’re mine.” Was all Violet’s father got out.  
  
There was another whistle. Violet watched as her father screamed in agony as Yondu’s arrow went through his hand. She closed her eyes, not wanting to see the blood. She heard the screams, and she could deal with that. She couldn't deal with the blood.  
  
“You do not own them. You will never own them. Heed my warning, or you’re a dead man. Let’s go Kraglin.”

* * *

 

Violet woke up, but she wasn’t in her bedroom. Instead, she had woken up in a hospital room. Her Raggedy Ann doll was in bed next to her. Someone had sewn her head back onto her body. Violet pulled it closer to her, smiling. Sitting in the chair across from her was her mother who was asleep. But Violet didn’t see Yondu or Kraglin.  
  
She stood up and looked around the room. She found a note on the bedside table along with a box wrapped in pink wrapping paper. Violet’s name was on the letter, so she opened it.  
  
_Dear Violet,_  
  
_Me and Kraglin went to make sure your papa doesn’t come back to bother you and your ma. You did a really brave thing, standing up to him and I’m pretty proud of you. You’re the bravest person I know. I have some business to attend too, but I promise you that we’ll be back. There is something in the box for your mama. It’s in an envelope. Take care of your new friend and be good to your mama._  
  
_Yondu_  
  
Violet was confused, but she opened up the box. She smiled when she saw a brand new Princess Celestia doll. Then, she reached in and took out of the envelope. Her curiosity got the better of her, and she looked inside it. It was filled with money. A lot of money. Smiling, she closed the envelope and went to find her mother.  
  
Yondu was her favorite hero, Violet decided. And when he got back, she was going to show him all her new ponies.  



End file.
